


Stargazing

by Hessy



Series: Jak vycvičit draka [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Jak se Škyťák s Bezzubkou vyrovnávají po smrti Kliďase? A co si o tom myslí sám velký náčelník? Drabble
Series: Jak vycvičit draka [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586188
Kudos: 1





	Stargazing

Bezzubka ležel na své kamenné posteli, události předchozího dne ještě živé. Jeho sen ho nenechal spát. Každou chvilku se probouzel a vyděšeně koukal do stropu. Když se zase ponořil do říše snů, čekal tam na něj ten úplně stejný.

_„Nelituji, že jsem svého syna zachránil," vystoupil Kliďas Velikán ze stínu. Tyčil se nad ním jako stožár a on si nemohl pomoct, aby nasucho nepolknul._

_„Jsem rád, že jste ho porazili," řekl ještě starý náčelník a natáhl ruku, aby ho podrbal pod bradou. Noční Běs ho nechal, rozladěný, že se na něj nezlobí. Kliďas se vztyčil do celé své úctyhodné výšky a pohlédl nahoru do oblak. Chvilku tam stál a díval se na ně, Bezzubka si už myslel, že na něj zapomněl, když se muž náhle opět otočil k němu a věnoval mu poslední pohlazení._

_„Dávej na něj pozor, Bezzubko," řekl jen. „Sbohem."_

Drak se s trhnutím probudil. Oknem sem prosvítala zář měsíce a hvězd. Tohle nebyl jen tak ledajaký sen, tohle bylo Kliďasovo poslední rozloučení. Nemohl spát, protože to byl on, kdo ho zabil. Ale starý náčelník se na něj nezlobil.

Noční Běs zvedl hlavu a s překvapením zjistil, že Škyťák není ve své posteli. _Kde je?_ honilo se mu hlavou, když vstával. Chtěl svého jezdce najít. Chtěl mu ukázat, že ho nechtěl zabít – i když mu to on už odpustil.

Stoupl si na zadní tlapy a opřel se o okenní rám, když zaslechl tiché, naprosto tiché škrábání. Vyklonil se z okna, jen aby našel Škyťáka sedícího na střeše, s koleny pokrčenými až k bradě. Na čele měl ještě stále znak náčelníka, který mu tam nakreslila Gothi.

„Bezzubko," zašeptal a Noční Běs vyskočil nahoru za ním. Pozastavil se, když spatřil jeho tvář. V očích se mu odrážel smutek. Drak se o něj otřel, aby mu dodal podporu.

„Měl jsem sen, byl o tátovi," řekl Škyťák a podíval se nahoru, na hvězdy. Bezzubka ho napodobil, ale dnes byla obloha jiná. Přibyla tam jedna jasná hvězda, jejíž světlo bylo silnější než ostatních.

„Rozloučil se se mnou," řekl Škyťák. „Říkal, že ničeho nelituje." Po tváři mu stekla slza a Bezzubka konejšivě zamručel. Jak rád by teď uměl mluvit, aby mu to všechno vysvětlil.

Jeho jezdec se díval na hvězdy, ale možná hledal něco, co bylo mnohem dál než všechny ty body, které vyzařovaly světlo.

„Myslíš, že tam nějaká Valhalla je?" zeptal se, ale vzápětí jako by své otázky zalitoval.

„Ale ovšemže je," zamumlal a Bezzubka jen souhlasně zamručel. Valhalla tam určitě byla a Kliďas jim sděloval, že bez úhony dorazil. Jak by se jim jinak mohl zjevit ve snu?

„Tak... Snad tam je šťastný," zamumlal Škyťák a podrbal Bezzubku na hlavě.

„Pojď, bráško, jdeme spát," řekl a pomalu slezl zpátky dolů. Bezzubka ho následoval, před okenním rámem se naposledy otočil a uviděl, jak padá hvězda.


End file.
